The Mouth Of Hell Has Two Forks
by Kruegerdave
Summary: The Scoobies are visited by a different kind of vampire and are asked to help an ancient race of vampires in Forks from an impending doom. AU Twilight  Evil Forks . M Rated. Lemons to come. AU Bella
1. Beginnings

Timeline: Twilight time/Season 3 for Buffy

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Extremely not for kids, first paragraph alone. I very much doubt it will get nicer.**

Narrators POV

The cold night air bit hard against her skin. Her goose bumps spread like fire across her body. Under her skin, she could feel more fire, as venom spread around her heart before being vacuumed out of her body, over and over. Five of them watched while her body experienced new levels of pleasure and pain. None cared that she was close to cumming. They couldn't tell the difference between the two screams now. One kept lookout to make sure the wolves didn't catch them. Fortunately, the wolves were sleeping for the first time in weeks. They wouldn't be caught tonight.

"She's convulsing, should we stop", Bart asked, taking a break from his part. "You know the wolves could be on their way."

"Shut up about the wolves and fuck me already, I was almost there." Bella grunted. "Are you vampires or pussies?"

Todd looked up from her wrist, which was less a bloody mess than a trainwreck at this point.

"You heard her, let's finish her off" Todd snarled, and went in for the final bite.

"I d-d-don't think so mister, this was not the deal, and you know what happens when deals get broken." Bella was bluffing at this point, but she'd developed a knack for it, and the vamps knew better than to cross Bella.

"You heard her, let's bail, before she sics her dogs and vamp clan onto us," said a third, who had her legs wrapped around his neck. "I'm done here, anyway."

Bart threw a 50 dollar note and a gram of weed at her before he disappeared into the night. The rest were gone before she got up.

Just then she heard a familiar sound and got up quickly to get her shit together before Charlie's cruiser took the corner and stopped in front of her.

Bella threw her nights earnings through the passengers' side window and opened the door.

"Humph, nice tip, they told me they had coke," muttered Charlie. "I could use some of that, a day like today."

"Whatever gets _you_ off, Dad; I had a great night, before my last group gave me attitude, that is. They sure knew what they were doing though, kinda hard to believe that they're newborns."

"They weren't Bel, I know you just enjoy an element of risk."

Bella scowled and grabbed the rearview mirror to fix up her face and hair.

"They were pretty rough, and I'm beat, we goin' home?"

"Sure are, just wanna stop by the diner.."

"Noooo Dad, that woman there hates me and some of your goons might be there, they always look at me funny, like I'm…"

"A piece of meat? You know I hired them cause of their ability to point out the obvious, right? Hah, I just messin with ya Bel. Let's go home."

That was Charlie's problem, he liked to make his and Bella's life seem as normal as possible by living in constant denial and insincere apologies. Bella needed a new life, but she was enjoying this one too much, and had no time in her life for shame. She did have time for secrets though, and everyday she'd go to school, her friends completely oblivious to the Bella they'd never see.

Charlie was one of the best, if not the most corrupt, cops in the state, and spent his days fishing for clients and bait. He was clean and, honestly, a better officer when Renee was still alive, but when she died 5 years earlier from a tumour, he seemed a changed man. He was given a long-term sabbatical from his job and had to see a counselor as he was deeply depressed and finding it harder and harder to keep control of his daughter.

He hit the bottle really hard, but he hated the lack of awareness and posture that this path had given him, so he moved on to harder drugs. When he'd convinced the local station that he was ready for duty, he hit the mother load, and was soon skimming evidence about three times a week.

He kept this hidden from Bella until she was about thirteen, when she snuck into his room one day and found a line on his dresser.

She had seen on TV how to use this, and feeling like shit as usual at this point, she concluded that she literally had nothing to lose, and got loaded for the first time that night.

Unfortunately, it wasn't cut very cleanly and she was soon very very sick. When Charlie got back from his shift, he followed the trail of blood and vomit to the bathroom, where he found Bella curled up against the bathtub sobbing loudly, stopping only to release in the toilet again.

That night, as he rocked his sick daughter and held her hair at the appropriate moments, Charlie gained a tiny amount of perspective, for the first time in a long time, and promised to change his ways, so he couldn't hurt his poor little Bella again.

However, she made no such promise…


	2. Discovery

A/N – I apologise for the chopping and changing that will eventually occur, however this is a crossover, and there is a very in-depth back story to be elaborated on, she please be patient ppls.

This one's for the scoobys and vamp action fans…wolf ppl, you will have your day!

Also, just to explain the three slayers scenario, basically I really wanted three slayers, set in the season 3 timeline, so as I imagine it, Kendra was not killed by Drusilla at the end of season 2 in the library, she was instead killed magically by The Judge earlier in the season. Hence, Faith was called. During Buffy's flight of fancy to LA after vanquishing Angel, Buffy came across Kendra's doppelganger, a vampire with a taste for homeless people. Needless to say, Buffy flipped out and staked her, but not before Kendra-vamp had a chance to mess with her head. When she discovered that she resembled Kendra, she saw a local shaman and, as Kendra died of unnatural means, she was able to be brought back. That's a different story though, one that I might play around with after I finish this beast.

Chapter 2 –

Kendra screamed for help as she realized her grip on the ledge was almost gone. In one swift graceful movement, Buffy grabbed her arm with one hand and elevated her to the roof whilst spinning to deliver an axe to one of the creatures slimy tentacles.

It let out a high-pitched painful cry, and Buffy smirked to herself. _Damn straight, this thing ain't as tough as it looks….or smells._

She directed her gaze to the creatures head, to see Faith gouging out one of its eyes with a hunting knife.

"Let me guess, you thought _you_ hurt it, right B?"

Faith pulled out her blade, and thought twice about licking it.

" I figured you just turned it down, must hurt to be below your standards, Faith. It even walks, it must've thought it was in," Buffy retorted.

Faith turned from the monster. "You wanna talk about standards? At least my previous encounters with the opposite, well mostly opposite, sex have been with the living. Who could seriously want that from a cold, dead soulless beast?"

"Are you guys going to fight all night, or can you help me with this?" Kendra screamed, as she was lifted foot first from the rooftop of Sunnydale's City Hall.

"Fine" they grunted in unison.

Buffy shook her head, dazed by their shared reaction. "Faith, go for one of its other eyes, I'll go inside and look for a heart? And where the fuck is Willow?"

_Right here, Buffy. Sorry about the delay, apocalypses bring out the animal in Oz._

"Too much information, Red, have you got the scythe?"

_You don't need to talk Buffy, I can hear your thoughts in this state._

"I know this, but I prefer to look crazy than lazy." She shouted as she dove through a narrow hole away from the beast.

She seemed to misjudge where it would take her, as she fell almost three floors before landing on something surprisingly soft, and quite warm as well.

Before she had the chance to look down, she was flung through the ceilings, making identical holes to the ones she had careened through moments earlier, before landing roughly on the rooftop again.

"You're shittin me right, B? How big is this thing?" Faith yelled, nimbly jumping away from the creatures swift attacks.

"Part of it is taking up an entire floor, not sure how big a part, is it still growing?"

Noone answered her, where was Giles? He decided to maintain a loose perimeter and warn people of strange sights, noises etc.

Luckily people knew better than to go out at night in Sunnydale, and as such, Giles switched jobs to monitoring the growth of the beast, which was exponential at this point.

Buffy ran to the edge of the building to scout where he was. From what she could see, a small crowd of men were circling him menacingly. Before she had a chance to take the ledge, Kendra saw what was happening and straddled it herself.

"Buffy, I'll take care of the leeches, you jump back into that hole and disembowel this fucker."

"Sounds good, where's Faith?" Buffy mused allowed as she turned back towards the beast, which now towered over her.

"I thought she was swallowed by this thing, but it seems she went in voluntarily, perhaps to take it out from the inside," Kendra suggested.

"What?" Buffy shouted. "I can't kill this thing while she's inside it, we didn't have time to research what happens when it's destroyed, she could very well go with it!"

"Buffy! It's what she'd want, her life has no happiness now, only duty." Kendra commented sadly. "I have to go, take this thing down NOW!"

Buffy didn't waste another second, she flipped and cartwheeled her way back the holes that were left on the rooftop, gracefully evading more and more tentacles on the way. Kendra used one of the detached ones that was still stuck to the side of the building to slide down to the street and help Giles. Luckily, Xander was making his way to him as well alongside Angel, neither looked all that confident.

The reason why was obvious at a second glance.

"I bloody love these apocalypse things, if nothing else, they remind you it's a small world." Spike said, his cheeky smile complimenting his overtly slow swagger towards the slowly growing group of white hats.

"Can we eat them Spike? Will they scream? I've dreamed so long to torture the slayer like this?" Drusilla pleaded towards the sky.

"It's been long for me too, Pet. And with nasty Slimer over there doin his bit, I might finally taste me a Scooby Snack." To emphasize this, he licked his lips playfully and worked his way towards Xander.

"You two, keep the big one there busy," Drusilla ordered, "I want to read the Librarian."

Angel was cocky in taking down the first one, his wristblade making fast work of it. He was far from confident though, having recently come back from the hell dimension that tortured and tormented his mind for what seemed infinite time to him. The second vamp could sense his lack of force and commitment to the job, and without Buffy there to reassure him, he soon faltered. Before long, the second grunt had broken a nearby park bench and was forcing Angel dangerously close to a sharp broken leg of the bench.

Spike however, wanted to play with his food today, and was flinging Xander from side to side of the deserted street as if he weighed nothing more than a paper bag. Xander feebly attempted an uppercut at what he thought was the right moment, only to have his hand caught by Spike and, taking no more chances with the slayers busy, felt Spikes hot breath warm his wrist, followed by a searing pain that jolted him into a seizure. Spike leapt up surprised. "Holy shit, I broke him, Dru. Hey, seriously, have you ever done this before babe? I think I've created a precedent."

Dru was distracted, mostly by Spike's excitement. His plans never worked, and for once it seemed they had an undeniable upper hand. As Dru turned to Spike and assessed his work, Giles drew a syringe from his coat and threw his weight into Drusilla jamming the syringe into her throat on their way to the ground.

Dru started convulsing on the ground too, when Spike turned to hear what the commotion was about, Giles shot him a arrogant look, as if to say, _Eye for an eye mate._

"What the bleeding fuck have you done, you old nancy?"

"Basically I filled an old syringe with holy water, and jammed it in the crazy wench's neck" Giles calmly replied.

"Well that was a pretty major mistake mate, as I could very easily end your boys suffering here, or I could waste time fighting you and you could watch him die slowly. Now now, what should I do? You know what, this is plain annoying, look at him, I didn't even bring a tub and my laundry. I'll just end it now." Spike growled, grinning in his true face towards the end of his speech.

"The hell you will William," said Kendra from behind him, before wrapping part of the tentacle she had just used to leave the other battle around his neck, and squeezing mercilessly.

Spike, although surprised, was still able to choke out a protest.

"Its no use, Darl, I don't do that breathing thing that makes your lot so bloody useless, and its gonna take you a fair while to crush my throat, my neck and my spine, which is what you'll need to do to take me out of action."

"Damn, and all I wanted was for you to shut up." She threw him and the tentacle aside and rushed over to Angel. Kendra drew a broadsword from her inventory and took off the near triumphant cronies head. It fell neatly and rolled slowly toward Giles who was examining Drusilla's shuddering form. This truly must have been the worse way for a vamp to go, the closest to living death that a bloodsucker could get.

Meanwhile, Buffy had examined the hole she leapt through earlier and had noticed something interesting on the smooth warm skin that had ejected her earlier. A rough growth was located just towards one of the windows, Buffy banked on the fact that it was some sort of agent that triggered its exponential growth patterns and was vulnerable to sharp pointy things. She jumped through the opening and called to her friend.

"Will, the scythe!"

An old scythe forged by demons from the southeast magically appeared in her waiting hand and she forced it down into the hard scab-like surface on the smooth creature. An unimaginable cry rang through her ears and though she endured it, she knew she could pass out very easily and quickly from this. The scab was cracked with the pressure from the scythe and a thick black ooze flowed slowly from the surface.

Buffy stopped to look at what this could mean, and carefully made her way to solid floor, rather than stand vulnerably on the beasts mid-riff.

Before she could reach it though, the floor and the beats started shaking and as she looked around, she saw the scab she had hacked at come closer and closer towards where she stood, and before she knew it, she was falling again. It was hard to tell though, as the ceiling and her surroundings fell with her. She used what little momentum she had to push off from the surface she was adhered to and grab hold of something moving slower to the ground. As she found a pillar that was slowly crumbling as it tumbled and collided with other falling objects, she decided to grab this and ride it to the nearest exit.

Once she had straddled it, it straightened and sped up considerably towards the ground. She saw what she was looking for though, as a part of the wall crumbled and left an opening wide enough for her to leap through, onto what she hoped was soft grass and demon debris.

She made her head long leap, attempting to spiral through the gap, before she realized her ankle was caught and she wasn't going to make it. She looked back to see what it was snagged on and saw Faiths bruised smiling face, and then her hand holding her right foot.

As Buffy wrestled against Faith and turned around she saw a sharp ledge cut off the space she was trying to jump into.

_Great, she friggin saves me life, and outdoes me in love-life jokes. I will truly never hear the end of this._

After what seemed like forever, they finally hit the floor, hard!

Luckily they were both ok, and were able to walk away from the demolition site.

As they looked for their friends, they turned back to the scene that they had created.

Buffy shook her head, "This was a bad one, its gonna take 'em at least 2 years to get this one up again"

Faith looked towards Buffy and added, "Just think, the next time you jump off that thing, I might not be there to save ya, B."

"I'll take my chances, I doubt I'll have a good reason to jump from that height, ever again."

"Buffy, it's dawn."

Faith was right, sunlight peeked from behind a far-off mountain and flooded the street in its golden glow.

As Buffy continued, she absent-mindedly kicked something out of her way. It rolled into the sun and lit up, blinding a nearby truck driver and sending him crashing into a tree.

"What on Earth is going on now" A nerve –shot Giles said, snapping at Buffy. "And where have you two been, I'm at my wits end trying to figure this out."

"I'm not sure, I think I kicked a disco ball or something, except it didn't feel like a disco ball, now that I think about it."

Giles looked for the brightly lit object and cursed silently to himself. "This is not right, sunlight doesn't burn it, it compliments the monster, makes it irresistible, I must assume.

Buffy was about to ask what Giles was babbling about and then noticed her friends sitting strangely still over by the street. They had something tied and up and surrounded.

Something with stakes protruding skin in what should be fatal areas, something without a head.


End file.
